Digimon Frontier remake
by JustLikeChocolate
Summary: Ai Akahana was living a normal live without any friends, that is until she receives a phone call relating to her destiny. Based on the original storyline. ::Contains KojixOC and Takuzumi::
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Author's Note:

Hello! I'm SugarFlowers (Used to be known as MintBunnies) and this is the first FanFic I have, EVER EVER done! I'm not exactly good at writing but hopefully it can be alright. If you have any 'flames' please do keep them to yourselfs and if you have any helpful ideas and tips it would be nice :3 thank you very much.

http .com/images?q=tbn:_ dzA (This is Ai's appearance, just take away the spaces)  
============================================

The day was bright and the streets were filled with people. A 11 year old girl with Shoulder Length blackish brown hair, brown eyes and white rimmed glasses; she wore a green tank top with pink shorts and a brown cardigan. She was just casually window shopping when her pink flip cell phone rang.

"Akahana Ai (Ai means love and Akahana means Red Rose. Japanese people always says their last names first.) your destiny awaits. Would you like to play?"

Yes/No?

Ai pounded for a momment, play what? It's a hot day and she certainly was bored... Mybe she should try it. What bad can it do after all?  
Ai typed in 'Yes', another message popped up.

"Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station. "

Ai looked at her watch, it was 5:30 meaning she had exactly fiffteen minutes to get to the station.  
"Oh dear" she definitly was going to be late if she didn't hurry.  
Ai rushed to the station, running through the huge crowd and saying sorry to the people she bumped into. By the time she got to the station it was already 5:40. She sighed with relieve and went to buy a ticket; but insted of the normal ones she got, this one was red. She shrugged it off, thinking it was probably nothing. Her phone rung again.

"Transfer to the 6 o 'clock from Shibuya station and take the elevator to the basement."

She went into the elevator, it was almost empty except for the fact that there was a boy around her age standing on the opposite side of her; he had long black hair, which is pulled in a ponytail, that is covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana and blue eyes, he was wearing gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white and blue sneakers, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes.  
She realised she was staring and quickly looked away, when the elevator door was about to close; it ironically burst opened and another boy stumbled in and fell onto the floor face first. Ai covered her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.  
The boy had light skin tone and brown hair and eyes, a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, a dark brown bermuda, yellow and red sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown cap over which had goggles.  
"Did you get the text message too?" he asked.  
Ai nodded and smiled a little, while the other boy just looked away.  
'Rude much?' Ai thought.  
"Ding!" The elevator opened and Ai stepped outside. There were Trains in rows and kids getting aboard, what interested Ai was all the different colors of the trains; like one of them was pink and most of the trains had faces on them. Ai's phone beeped and she flipped it open.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"

Ai sighed, and looked around. She didn't know which one to choose; really. She walked towards a blue train and sighed with relief when there was no one inside. Ai sat down and looked outside her window, across she could see a brown train and inside was a girl and three boys.  
Would she be better off if she was sitting there? But too late; the train started moving and Ai nearly fell off. The back door to the train opened and Ai saw the boy that was in the elevator come in.  
Ai looked up, maybe... she should introduce herself? Yea, if it was only him and her...  
"Hello? My name's Akahana Ai, and you are?" Ai asked. The boy glanced at her and stared at her for a moment before replying.  
"Minamoto. Minamoto Koji."  
Ai smiled, at least he wasn't completly too silent.  
All suddenly the lights in the train started to flicker and the road started getting bumpy and a strange feeling overcame. Soon the bumping stopped and the lights came on and Ai realised she was sitting on the floor and got up. She took out her phone and realised that, in what her phone was used to be- was a strange device with a brown back ground and green outline and grip, the buttons were a shade of baby pink.

"This is your d-tector. Welcome to the digital world."

The feminine voice said.  
"A d-what?" Ai questioned. But the voice didn't speak. Ai groaned. How lucky she was, that was a new phone too.  
Ai looked up to see Koji as annoyed as she was and if could be, even more annoyed. The train suddenly stopped and Ai nearly toppled over, how clumsy could she get?

"Find the spirits, and your questions will all be answered"

"A spirit? Oh god. I'm so confused..."  
Ai walked out of the train and sighed. She was definitely confused.  
"This can't get any weirder" she muttered.  
"Damn right you are!" A voice spoke around her and she turned around, she was visibly pale.  
"Did that train just talk?" Ai asked to no one.  
"Of course I did! And I'm no borin' train! I'm Angler the trailmon!" The 'Trailmon' said.  
"Do you know where we are, then?"  
Ai turned around, in the midst of her confusion she'd forgotten that there was someone else with her.  
"You're in the digital world of course!" Angler said, as if it was most obvious.  
"The Digital world?"  
"The home to all digimons"  
"Are you a digimon then?" Ai butted in.  
"Damn right you are!" Angler said, before retreating.  
"Wait!" Ai cried but sadly, Angler was already gone.  
Ai turned only to find Koji heading off, she quickly ran towards him only to receive a glare.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"W-well. I thought maybe I could come with you? Since we're in a foreign place and all..." Ai said.  
Koji sighed, "Fine. But don't get in my way" Ai nodded and walked beside him.

And that's all for chapter one! Hopefully you like this. And as for Ai's spirit... I'm still keeping it a secret! ::Giggles:: see you next time!

-SugarFlowers.


	2. Chapter 2: The warrior of Light

Koji sighed, he was clearly annoyed. Who wouldn't be? At least the girl, what's her name? Ai? Right, Ai Akahana. At least she was quiet enough to let him think. Koji stared at the map that was produced by his D-tector, which used to be his phone. Shortly the map disappeared and Koji's eyebrows twitched and he sighed.

"Are you okay, Koji-san?" Ai asked and looked over his shoulder.

Koji glared at her and she just simply shrugged.

The silence was broken by screaming. Ai and Koji bothed looked to were the screaming was coming from and say a big Boy in a blue jumpsuite and a little boy with a huge hat running away from a bunch of blue colored sports ear-like appendages and red crescent moon shaped eyes with black irises and a creepy wicked smiled. (If you guess correctly you get a cookie!)

"Shouldn't we go help them Koji-san? They might get eaten!" Ai said worriedly.

Koji shrugged, "I'm not here to play baby-sitter"

"But they might know something about the 'Spirit' thing!" Ai replied back.

Koji took one more glance at them.

"I doubt it. They look too overly stupid" Koji said simply

"But still!" Ai argued.

"Fine fine. If I go help them would you shut up?" Koji snapped.

Ai nodded quickly and Koji sighed before going after the two people with Ai trailing after him.

They came to a sewer like place and Koji walked towards a pole,

"You stay here" and Ai nodded. Koji slid off the pole and started fending off the creatures.

Koji smirked, but the creatures piled on top of each other and turned into a sludge like creature.

_"Acid Sludge!" _the creature hissed and spat out a green acid and destroyed whatever the acid touched. Luckily Koji jumped out of the way.

"Eww it smells in here!" Ai looked over to see a girl dressed up all in violet, the boy that wore goggles from the the elevator and a yellow rabbit and a white radish. Ai assumed the rabbit and radish were digimons.

"What digimon is that?" the girl asked the white radish and the radish replied

"It's a Raremon"

The goggle head was messing with his d-tector and muttering things about evolving and pressing random buttons.

The boy turned to a yellow haired digimon with red armor. He had the fire symbol in crest on his belt. He charged at Raremon. Raremon hit the wall and spew green acid and the digimon turns back into a human. Okay, it doesn't last that long... does it?

"Acid Sludge" The digimon cried and flung more sludge then ever this time everywhere. The boy covered the small kid who didn't have a chance to run back to safety like the other kid. In doing so, he knocks Koji into a hole. Crap!

"KOJI!" Ai yelled and watched in horror as Koji fell. While yelling Koji's name, it seems she caught the other people's attentions.

Soon enough, all the lights in the sewer directed to the place were Koji fell. Out came a digimon with blond short hair purple armor with a tiger striped muffler.

"It's Lobomon! The legendery worrier of Light!" I heard the radish digimon say reading from a book.

"Was I that cool?" The goggle boy demanded and the small kid nodded,

"Yea, but in a different way" the kid said.

The girl clasped her hands together and said

"I've never seen anything more beautiful... in my life!" and the the boy in the jumpsuite nodded, agreeing.

"Lobo Kendo" he said and drawing a sword out the sword looked exactly like a light saber. He sliced Raremon in half. "Fractal code riper" he said as he scanned the fractal code. He then turned back and sat on the ground, panting.

Ai quickly made her way down.

"I owe you" Koji said to the goggle head.

"Eh?" the boy said,

"You saved me. So that means I owe you and I always repay my debts"

"Look, I didn't save you so you don't need to owe me" the boy said.

"I always repay my debts. My name is Minamoto Koji. And you are?"

"..."

"I need to know your name so I can repay you"

"...My name is Kanbara Takuya."

Koji nodded before walking away and I quickly followed.

"Hey wait! Miss!" Ai turned her head slightly, it was the little boy.

"What's your name?"

Ai smiled.

"I'm Akahana Ai. I hope we can meet again" and followed Koji out.


	3. Chapter 3: Appear now! Kazemon!

"The wind of the Digital World smells pretty sweet…"

Ai walked behind Koji, who was at the top of a hill, staring up at the sky. Ever since Koji got his Spirit he's been silent and moody. Ai sighed.

The peaceful silence was broken by sounds from the D-tector.

Ai pulled pulled it out as the feminine voice said,

"Attention. Go to the Forest Terminal immediately." Then the voice ended.

"That was short and to the point" Koji mumbled.

"Forest Terminal? Where is that?" Ai asked.

Koji shrugged, "Don't ask me. I have no idea"

Ai looked around and spotted a small green plant like Digimon hopping around.

"Umm hello, do you know where the Forest Terminal is?"

"It's deep within the Forest Kingdom." The Digimon pointedwhatever direction that was. "That way." Ai looked that way, nodded and smiled her thanks.

"I got directions!" Ai said happily, walking up to Koji and pointing to where the Digimon pointed... wherever that was...

Before Koji could get a good distance, a loud sound came from something in the distance. Koji looked around, seeing a moving object in the distance.

"It's a Trailmon."

Koji and Ai began running for the train,

"Trailmon-san! Stop!" Ai yelled, though though her voice was quite strained because she was already pretty exhausted.

Slowly, as they neared, the Trailmon before us decreased its speed.

"What do you want?" it questioned, slightly annoyed that it was stopped so abruptly.

"Take us to Forest Terminal." My answer was so short and simple that I wasn't sure that Trailmon heard it. And to be honest, I didn't know where that thing's ears were located. If it had any.

The Trailmon sighed and rolled its eyes (Sugar: I wonder how it does that! ::Giggles::).

"Fine, all aboard." It opened its doors and we walked in. We were barely in when the doors closed with a slam. And it took off VERY fast.

Ai yawned, obviously she was tired. It had been a VERY long day. Her eye-lids felt heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

But what she did not know, was that her head had fallen on to Koji's shoulders. Koji turned his head slightly, feeling that his shoulders had somehow gotten heavier, only to see Ai's head. He sighed, it'd be best if her let her sleep; so she won't slow him down tomorrow because she was 'tired'

(Sugar: YEA RIGHT)

Soon nightfall came, and the two came to a station in the middle of the forest. Assuming it was the Forest Terminal was Koji's first guess.

The Trailmon slowed to a stop and Koji got off, half dragging Ai.

"Just call me the naptime express." The Trailmon said, and yawned before going off. (Sugar: Who knew Trains could yawn?)

Koji walked over to a nearby bench, yawning and mumbling,

"I better catch sleep too, I'll need the energy." He sat down and place Ai beside him, carefully so he won't wake her up. Soon Koji fell asleep.

The morning came rather quickly, Koji woke up and hear yawning and stretching and turned his head slightly to see Ai already awake and rubbing her eyes. Koji saw some figures heading into the station and gave a silent sigh; having a good idea who it already was. Although he was expecting Takuya with them, this time it was only Zoe, JP, and the two Digimon. They stopped to look at a sign and read it and heard Bokomon say this was Breezy Village. Hearing that this wasn't Forest Terminal, Koji got up.

"Welcome tourists," Koji said sarcastically, catching their attention.

"So, this isn't it."

"You're right, it's not," Bokomon replied.

The blonde seemed rather usually happy to see him.

"Hey, Koji, what's up?" she came over and greeted him with a smile.

Koji ignored her and turned.

"Hey where are you going?" Zoe asked,

"Where I go is my own business. Thanks for asking." He walked away when she began to yell.

"HEY YOU CAN TRY BEING NICE!" she yelled after him.

She finally noticed Ai and seemed to calm down a bit,

"Kazuma, hey!" she called and waved her hand, Ai greeted her with a friendly smile and a nod and turned to catch up with Koji.

Ai caught up with him a few minutes later and heard her D-Tector make noise and pulled it out.

"Is it a Spirit?" Koji questioned, already having his D-Tector out. But then almost immediately, he eyes shifted off of from the device in his hand to the nearby bushes. Then Ai heard the same thing he probably did: voices.

"Ha! Some strangers are in the village, eh? That's trouble."

"They're human children!"

"Do you think those whiny wildflowers called them in to come and help?

"Who cares? No one can stop the Mushroomon Brothers! We'll get them!"

"Right!"

I glanced at Koji, who had a bored look on his face. Something wasn't right here.

"We should head back," Koji said. "Sounds to me like they're going to destroy the village."

Ai looked worried

"But we need to help them! A innocent digimon might get hurt! " Ai said but Koji shrugged,

"Not my problem" and ge turned away. Ai sighed, what a helpful thing he was.

"If your not going to help them, then I am!" Ai declared and ran back to the direction they came.

Koji's eyebrows twitched. That girl's going to get in trouble, and he sighed before following her.

"Zoe" Ai called out and jumped after her seeing her fall off something.

Ai landed in a bunch of flower like Digimon, seeing that Zoe had fallen into them too.

"Eep! Thank you, Digimon-san!" Ai said and scrambled up. The flower like digimon who has been now known as Floramon's invited us into their homes for some food but more specifically, soup.

"Thank you" Ai said and took a sip of the soup. The soup tasted delicious and sweet (Sugar: ::Whispers:: Eeww sweet soup?)

"This is really delicious. " I said.

"What's this soup called?" Zoe asked.

"It's called soup la Flora (I have no idea what it's called...) it's like how it's made, let us demonstrate."a Floramon said.

They popped a

golden colored fruit into their heads started to dance. Then they dump the soup from their nose into the bowl.

"There you go it's fresh. Eat up." The Floramon said.

"I'm full, thank you very much. Your soup is delicious." Ai said quickly the bowl was finished though.

Zoe and J.P left while Ai stayed inside to look around.

"Hey there, is something wrong?" Ai ask while being pulled out by two Floramons.

"You're going to help us replant the trees." Floramon explained.

"Sure, I'd love to help!" Ai said happily. Truth to be told, Ai loved gardening of any sorts.

"We'll help too! Right J.P?" Zoe said clasping her hands together with a big smile.

"Hey, I'll help." J.P said pushing me aside.

The flower beds started to look beautiful as they

planted more and more flowers and trees. The peaceful and lovely momment was spoiled when three Mushroomon appeared and threw what seems to be little yellow mushroom bombs at the Floramon's and it exploded into a blinding dust.

When the dust cleared and the three Mushroomons shouted

"We are the Mushroomon brothers, Yea. Didn't we tell you planting trees and plant is a waste of time and it'll never work! We'll come back and wreak it!"

"Please don't wreak our hard work" Floramon plead.

They ignored her and started throwing down more and more bombs and it exploded with yellow spores floating around the Floramon

and they started laughing.

"Why are you laughing Floramon-san? They are wreaking all your hard work!" Ai cried out but to no prevail.

"Our bombs keep them in a good mood" One of the Mushroomon brother said.

The Floramon said something that Zoe, Ai or J.P could understand.

"You morons! They all liked you flower girls better then us!

The Mushroomon said apparently understanding what they had laughed out.

All three of the Mushroomons' had enough and started to throw more small

mushroom bombs around destroying all the flowers, houses and trees.

"Stop right there" Zoe yelled and stomped towards them. Zoe then slapped the leader of the gang.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, that's my brother" said another Mushroomon.

You should try and get along with everyone else" Zoe said, angrily for all the damage. The Mushroomon look like they didn't understand. Ai open my mouth to speak only to get cut of by Zoe who was faster.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to go around destroying other peoples home and things!" Zoe continues on but J.P butted in and insulted them!

"J.P-san! Don't insult them, that's just cruel!" I said. J.P looked taken back.

The Mushroomon started chasing J.P

"Do you think we should help him?" Ai asked, worried.

"Nope! It'll teach him a lesson to watch his mouth!" Zoe answered. J.P then got hit with a blast and tumbled to the floor.

"J.P!" Zoe called seeing it was serious.

It all happened in slow motion, the wind blewed faster and a light came, a pink glowing ball flew out from a root of a tree.

"Yes! I knew it! It's my spirit! Spirit Evolution!" cried J.P pointing his D-tector towards the light but it flew past him and towards... Zoe!

Zoe seemed to get what was going on and digivolved into a fairy like digimon (Sugar: Look it up to see what she looks like, but most of you would already know!) called Kazemon.

Kazemon tried attacking the Mushroomon brothers but they dodged.

"Nice try." Yelled a Mushroomon and they started to attack Kazemon. "Hurricane Rage" Kazemon yelled as pink colored tornados appeared on each finger. She sliced then towards the Mushroomon's attack.

One of the Mushroomon threw more attacks at Kazemon. Kazemon defended herself from the attacks.

"Tempest Twist" cried Kazemon deflecting the attacks.

She then attacked the three Mushroomon. The three Mushroomon jumped on each other's shoulder, and digivolved into Woodmon.

Kazemon flew up and tapped the Woodmon with her hips.

"How about a little love tap?" She asked. The Woodmon eyes turn into hearts

only to be attacked by Kazemons constant kicking. Woodmon stretch his left arm and it crashed into Kazemon. Kazemon went flying a good distance before digivolving back into Zoe. When it felt as everything was going to end, a cry was heard from behind the trees.

"Lobomon!"

It was Koji's voice! Koji is here! Ai thought happily.

"Lobo kendo" He drew his sword and attacked the Woodmon scratching a hole between its eyes.

"What was that? A little love tap?" Woodmon taunted and laughed.

"Howling Laser!" And with one clean shot between the eyes, Lobomon had pierced Woodmonand in no time the hole Lobomon had created broke Woodmon's face in pieces.

Lobomon waved his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code, digitize!" And with that, Woodmon had become the Mushroomon trio again, only that they looked different; they looked more cute and innocent.

"What happened to us?" One asked.

"It felt like we were in bad dream!"

Ai smiled, relieved that the Mushroomon were good again.

A beeping interrupted them.

It was Kouji's D-Tector. Slowly, Kouji pressed a button and all the Fractal Code of Breezy Village started to turn the arid soil into a meadow with flowers and trees. Everything blossomed, including the life in the village.

Everything was peaceful again in Breezy Village.

"You blew it. Where were you two?" Zoe asked.

"Well after a while we decide to check if you three need help" Takuya obviously lied.

Zoe didn't seem to buy it at all. "No, you made a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show!" She said, angry.

"Yeah, right Zoe. You know that we didn't miss a thing." He let out a chuckle.

"Well, you didn't get to see me Spirit Evolve."

"Wait you spirit evolve," Takuya asked disbelieving, then laughed

"Oh good one Zoe!"

"Why you, first you make the wrong turn then you don't believe a girl like me can spirit evolve. Oh I outta" Zoe yelled, towering above them.

In another place, Koji was glaring at Ai for pulling him into helping Zoe and J.P.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil warrior?

Koji and Ai were climbing up the side of the cliff, since they were following the train tracks and it led them up the cliff.

There was barely any room for their feet to step on, they kept on climbing. Ai was climbing at a really slow rate and Koji was getting irritated,

"Can you hurry up?"

"Sorry! I'm scared of heights!" Ai replied back, who was trying her best not to look down.

Koji sighed and continued climbing, he stopped and looked up, there was noises so he climbed in and grabbed Ai's hand to pull her up. They went inside to see what was happening in the cafe.

There was about a dozen or so green snail like digimon locked behind bars.

Koji took a look at the lock, and took a rock and smashed it onto the lock, it didn't do much so he tried it again. The Snails screamed this time and Ai turned to look at what they were screaming about only to see a handlook grab Koji and her. The mysterious hand threw us overboard.

"Ahh! We're going toooooooooo dieeeeeeeeeee!" " Ai screamed while flailing her hands around.

Ai opened her eyelids slowly, waking, she sat up and looked around, wondering how long she was unconscious and then to notice that she was lying on the wall?

Koji approached me "How you feeling?"

"Fine... just shocked from the fall I guess…But why are we sitting on a wall?"

Koji smirked at Ai's confused look on her face.

"We're in KaratsukiNumemon's house, which is built into the side of the mountain. The KaratsukiNumemon were the Digimons that helped us when we fell."

Ai nodded and got up to follow Koji when he started to walk away, Koji had a stick in his hand and they both could hear voices approaching.

"We're almost there…"

"That's awesome!"

Ai recognized it immediately and soon saw a goggle-wearing head peeping through window or door, he grinned, having finally made it

"Yes! I made ir" He almost fell through when he saw a stick coming towards his face.

Takuya looked at Koji in surprise. "Hey, you're here too?"

Koji glared at him.

"You chose these people to help out?" He seemed annoyed, pointing at Takuya with his stick.

The rest of the group peeked through the door at Koji. They all wore the same expressions that Takuya had. ]

"Koji?" came JP's voice from their group.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either," Takuya said rather bitterly.

"Hey, don't compare me with you guys!" he snapped before turning to the KaratsukiNumemon. "These people won't be able to help you out at all."

Takuya started yelling at Koji, glaring daggers at the Warrior of Light.

"Well at least give us a chance," Tommy said.

Koji grasped the stick with both hands, turning away from the little group. "Thanks but no thanks. I mean, look at you. The only thing you people will do is get in my way."

Koji turned back to the group. "Can I help it that you're not up to my level?" Koji was by no means bragging or insulting them purposely.

Takuya was immediately angry at him for the remark. "Watch it, or I'll—"

The leader KaratsukiNumemon, which could be identified with the mustache, cut him off, approaching them.

"Gentlemen, please!" He gave a small bow before continuing, "My thanks to all of you for coming to help! And now, it's time to eat!"

Koji and Ai ate in the corner discussing about plans to go by.

"So where'd they come from?" Takuya asked.

"They fell from the sky." Informed the snail.

Ai nearly chocked, they said it like it was an everyday thing.

she tired to ignore them and go back to the planning. After the meal Koji showed to the rest the plan.

"Don't worry" J.P gloated. The snails hearing this relax.

"We are the legendary warriors and we will take care of everything" assured Takuya.

The KaratsukiNumemon seems taken back. "You're all legendary warriors?" asked a KaratsukiNumemon.

"Well pretty much." Takuya answered. The digimons huddle together and started whispering.

"I haven't gotten my Spirit yet though" Ai added in and scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry Ai! You'll find yours soon!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"Let go to sleep first" The leader said.

Everyone was reluctant, but went to sleep anyway.

Soon enough when everyone woke up hanging by the cliff on a rope.

"It's you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be strangers when you were actually legendary warriors." The leader of the KaratsukiNumemon said.

Ai looked down and screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and started shaking.

"LET GO! LET GO!" obviously she was panicking.

"Calm down Ai!" Koji yelled beside her.

Ai stopped screaming when a huge explosion erupt beside me

"EEEP" Ai screamed as tiny bits of rock hitted her.

A digimon with big nose called Grumblemon appeared.

"Look at that symbol" exclaimed Zoe.

"He's also a legendary warrior!" shouted Takuya in suprise.

Grumblemon took a hammer from the ground up and pound the wall making me wake up.

I look down to see a hammer by my feet and a long way down the side of a cliff. I felt the fear rising within me. I look over to see all the others there and Koji jumping off the side but Ai was too shocked from to speak.

She was pulled up by the KaratsukiNumemons as they repeatedly apologized for the misunderstanding.

Lobomon had fallen through the houses and was now hanging on the edge of the rocks.

Beetlemon and Agunimon went to distract Grumblemon while Kazemon and Kumamon to rescue Lobomon. Ai couldn't hear anything that they were saying from her shock, she then stopped shaking, realising the situation they were in and slowly looked up.

"Is something the matter?" Ai questioned as all of the legendary worriers stood infront of her in a defense postion.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" Grumblemon said morphing into Gigasmon.

"What a minute, what's going on?" Agunimon questioned.

"Seems like Grumblemon has two different evolutions." Bokomon exclaimed.

"What's that?"

Before the group, exposed were large blue streams of data. They seemed to be running under the outer surface of the mountain and giving it its shape.

"It must be the mountain's Fractal Code!" Kazemon exclaimed.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon spun around rapidly like a tornado, knocking everyone down easily.

Gigasmon stood before the Fractal Code,

"Fractal Code! Digitize!" He began to suck in the Data and the mountain began to tremble violently

The goup began to fall down into a tear in the surface of the earth. Suddenly, it became all pitch blackness.


	5. Chapter 5: Toys wonderland

Everything was bright at the end of the tunnel.

Ai was sure she was going to die, really, who wouldn't in a situation like this?

The light disappeared, and they landed in what seemed to be a pool of soft bouncy balls (Sugar: Soft bouncy balls! ::Nosebleed:: Minty: Ignore her.)

Takuya emerged out from the sea of balls right in front of Ai's face.

"Whoa, this is a big playground! And who needs a playground this big?"

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" Tommy called out.

"Of course…" Takuya replied.

Soon enough Koji popped out with a scowl on his face, obviously he was annoyed.

Tommy, Takuya, Koji and Ai made there way out of the giant ball pit and began to wander around aimlessly.

Obviously, this place was insane, everything was filled with toys or made out of blocks. Everything was too bright.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe, J.P, Bokomon and Neemon." Takuya said, walking ahead of us.

"Something tells me that they're not going to be easy to find here where ever we are, Takuya-san" Ai looked around looking at everything.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Koji asked,

"Maybe it's the place?" Tommy suggested.

They all heard a noise in the distance above and looked up. A little red thing was flying above and Takuya immediately came to the decision that we should follow it.

Tommy ran ahead of everyone else, chasing after the little toy and Takuya ran after him to stop him.

Ai looked at Koji and Koji sighed, running after them and Ai followed.

Tommy stopped because he saw a bunch of toys lying around on the ground. "Check this out!"

he exclaimed, sitting down and driving in a toy car.

Koji put his hands in his pocket and scowled.

"We don't have time for this!" He sighed as Tommy ignored him and continued playing.

"What a baby" Koji stated flatly.

Tommy turned around and sent a small glare towards Koji

"I am not! These are just cool!"

Takuya sighed and walked towards Tommy

"Yeah, they are cool but this probably isn't the best time to be playing, we need to find Zoe and the rest."

He tried to be nice with Tommy, so he won't cry Ai supposed.

"Come on Tommy-san, we need to find Zoe and the rest. Who knows what might happen to them, we can't just sit here and play." Ai tried to reason with him.

Tommy started to whine.

After a small discussion between Takuya and Tommy, they began walking again.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

They stopped and turned around, seeing Tommy holding a green toy pig smiling huge. He pressed the ear of the pig and it began to make noise, making him laugh and Ai giggle slightly, she couldn't resist, really and Koji just simply scowled.

"Hey Tommy, look. We decided that this isn't the best time to play around, right?" Takuya said

"You decided." Tommy he said and dropped the toy pig while looking down on the floor, Ai realised that he was about to cry.

Takuya realized his mistake quickly,

"Tommy calm down! I'm sorry don't start crying." Takuya didn't really make anything better, from Tommy's expression and sniffing.

"Aw man, now I feel bad."

Koji glanced at Tommy for a secon and then turned back to Takuya. "Why? Because of him? That baby has to learn to grow up"

"Don't be so mean," Takuya argued "He's only a kid for god's sake, what do you expect him to do?"

Ai watched as the conversation, well, arguement really, progress.

You could see a vein popping up on Ai's forehead, such noise they were making was giving her a headache.

"SHUT IT!" Ai yelled, then blushed and looked away when she realised they were both staring at her; it wasn't her fault though, she was normally quiet and well mannered.

Koji turned his back to them. "Whatever."

Takuya scowled and grabbed Koji's shoulder, pulling him back so that Koji was facing him.

"No, you listen and don't 'whatever' me, listen up! You might not be used to having friends, and supporting people, but you're a part of this team so stop acting so stuck up!"

He kept his back to Takuya and Tommy.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid"

Takuya scowled and glared at him "No wonder nobody likes you at all."

Koji spun around and glared at Takuya and they both engaged in a glaring contest.

Ai sighed and decided to step in, they both were immature aren't they?

"Look, both of you. This arguement has gotten us no where, has it? Why don't we do less talking and more action? We might be able to find everyone else and get out of here and find the Forest Terminal faster too. And there are people out there who likes Koji-san, so that wasn't a very nice thing to say either, Takuya-san."

Takuya looked at Ai. "How come you're taking his side?"

Ai blushed and shook her head furiously.

"I-I'm not taking anyone's side! I am just simply pointing out the truth!"

Takuya raised an eyebrow,

"Sure..."

We were all silent and not looking at anybody, after all it was pretty awkard.

Tommy decided to finally speak up after all this time of silence. "Come on, guys. Let's go!" he complained, although he or anyone else made a effort to move.

A whistle-like noise was heard and everyone turned, seeing a little toy train heading towards this way. It was only two feet tall and had three carts, sure it's bigger than most toy trains anyone has seen, but its color combinations was overly bright.

"Hey look, it's a train!" Tommy exclaimed happily he glanced at Takuya with a large smile on his face.

Takuya returned the look

"Okay guys, we're hitching a ride!" He and Tommy ran to the train and jumped into the first cart. Takuya waved at us.

"Come on, buuuddy! All aboard!"

Ai gave Koji a horrified glance, then looked back at the train.

"Is that even save?" she yelled.

Takuya suddenly jumped off the train and pulled us towards it,

"Come on, it's good for you!"

"And how is that?" Ai replied still unsure about the train but Takuya ignored her and Ai sighed, before jumping onto the train and Koji followed soon after a momment of hesitation.

We sat back to back on the first cart, Koji looking down at the track passing below us, he seemed humiliated that he was even riding on what he considered a toy for little babies and Ai smiled, knowing for certain that Takuya and Tommy probably weren't going to let this chance pass by.

"Some train…" Koji grumbled.

Takuya looked back and smiled rather triumphantly at the Warrior of Light, who as a matter of fact, didn't seem to be shining too brightly right about now.

"It's a toy train," he corrected smugly.

Tommy laughed at Koji, though didn't glance back.

"Yeah, very funny. Just drop it, it's bad enough that I have to ride on this stupid thing." He gave Ai a blaming glare and she just shrugged back and put and innocent look on her face.

Takuya turned back around grinning, and together with Tommy, they began to chant,

"Koji's playing with toys! Koji's playing with toys!"

Koji gave them a glare that clearly meant, 'shut up' but they ignored him while Ai covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle; she didn't want to annoy Koji even more.

Suddenly, they stopped chanting and Tommy exclaimed, pointing to the right, "Takuya look! It's a giant walking teddy bear!"

Takuya smiled. "Yea! Maybe he knows how to get to Forest Terminal, let's go ask!"

We all jumped off the toy train and ran towards the large yellow bear Takuya waved to it and began to shout to it,

"Hey, buddy! Wait up!"

The bear stopped and turned to look at us. But then he started suddenly at us, running with his arms swinging around wildly. They stopped as the bear ran towards Takuya, who was standing in front or everyone, and flung him on the ground.

The bear raised his paw into the air and triumphantly,

"I am still undefeated!" And then added enthusiastically while picking Takuya back up onto his feet,

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world."

Tommy laughed and held up his arms, "Cool! I'm next!" But before he could get his wish, Takuya grabbed his arm,

"Are you crazy? Let's go!" and we all took off running in the opposite direction. But the bear started chasing us

"I get it! You want to play tag!"

They all got into a giant boat of some sort and hid there until the bear ran past us, but right at that moment, the boat started moving back and forth and rose up into the air.

Ai grabbed onto something as Koji angrily exclaimed,

"Whose good idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?"

"Oh so you wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya yelled back, obviously referring to his own experience with the yellow bear.

"Stop fighting!" Ai cried, as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Just get us off of here!" Koji yelled, as if it was all our fault.

Takuya looked over the side. "Look, we're floating!" he stated while lookind down.

"Is anyone else feeling sick?" Tommy asked slowly as for his face was beginning to turn pale with a tint of green.

"Get us off of here now!" Koji yelled

Tommy made a moaning noise and looked even sicker

"Uh-oh…" He gulped back hard.

"Don't look at my direction, kid!" Koji warned, Tommy then looked at Takuya.

"Well then don't point him at me!" Takuya moved back a little bit and so then Tommy look at Ai.

"Hey! Tommy-san, look somewhere else, please!" Ai yelled, moving closer to Koji, after all, she was a girl, and girls don't like getting puked upon.

The ship finally stopped moving, and everyone sighed of relief.

"You going to be okay, Tommy?" Takuya questioned, leading Tommy out of the ship. Tommy made a little noise and the crouched down and asked,

"Come on, you want a piggyback ride?"

"Give me a break, make the kid walk!" Koji snapped, his mood was obviously really bad.

And so they began to argue again. Ai sighed, her headache was getting worse and the shouting wasn't making anything better. She crouched down onto the ground and buried her head into her arms and sighed.

When was she able to get home? Was her parents worried?

"Look, It's no big deal, he's not feeling well, okay?"

"Oh yeah, and what'll happen if you're attacked while you're carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure!"

Takuya straightened himself and sent a glare at Koji. "Well, at least I think about other people besides myself, Mr. Selfish!"

Tommy walked by us, mumbling , "I can walk…" But he seemed disappointed that he didn't get to ride on Takuya's back instead.

Takuya turned and gave Tommy a confused look. "But, Tommy. You sure?"

Tommy nodded slightly. "Yeah, I mean anyways, I don't really have any other choices."

Ai stood up and smiled at Tommy slightly and offered her hand to him,

"Do you want to hold my hand, then?" she smiled gently, she didn't want the boy to be too upset.

Tommy looked at Ai and smiled,

"Sure!" and held her hand happily. Koji simply glared at Tommy (Sugar: JEALOUS MUCH? Minty: Shut up!) and Ai raised an eyebrow but shaked it off.

Takuya stopped and pointed to a building in front of us which was made from top to bottom, out of candy.

"I've got an idea! Let's see if anyone lives in that house, maybe they can help us."

Ai stared at Takuya horror or shock, who knows?

"Do you know the story of Hansel and Gretel Takuya-san? If you do, then you should know Candy Houses are extremely dangerous!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad, buddy!" Takuya said and gave Ai a thumbs up, while she just sighed and shaked her head.

The building, was full of candy everywhere you look.

Takuya looked around in awe of the massive amounts of candy.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a huge candy store!" he exclaimed, happily.

Tommy nodded, almost smiling his head off. "And it's the best thing ever!" he agreed happily.

Ai stood next to Koji, watching Tommy run over and fetch cotton candy for everyone. Ai giggled, she remember when she and him used to be like that when they see candy... but... he's gone...

Ai sighed and looked down, but she felt someone staring and looked up to see Koji looking at her with concern,

"You alright?"

Ai laughed and nodded,

"Yea... Just thinking..."

He cast her a like-minded gaze before turning back to the scene before him. Just then Tommy walked up to us and handed us each a stick of cotton candy, Ai smiled her thanks and took it but Koji had the opposite effect on his face,

"We don't have time to sit around stuffing our faces with candy!" he snapped, "We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal! We're not out having fun at a carnival or something, you understand?" He noticed Takuya was still eating not paying any attention.

"Are you listening to me?" He was definitely going to loose it if Takuya still didn't answer"

Takuya finally looked up from his cotton candy. "What are we supposed to do? We're lost somewhere we don't even know!"

Koji's experisson darkned,

"That's why you're not a good leader! You just give up, what about your other friends?"

Takuya tried not to be fazed by Koji's words,

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"At least I'm not just eating!"

"Legendary Wa—what? What are you talking about?" It was completely clear that Takuya didn't get the idea. As if he ever did anyway.

Ai sighed as they began to argue for the millionth time this day.

Takuya then glanced back at Tommy

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" he questioned, referring to the look on the small boy's face.

"You mean not in front of Tommy?" Koji scoffed. "I don't care if he's young; he has to learn!"

Tommy didn't look up from the ground. "I-I'm sorry you all hate me so much" He seemed to be at the point of crying, and Ai took a gentle step forward and bent down to pat his back.

Koji took a long pause. "I don't hate you, it's just that..." He looked down as well, trying to find the right words. For a few moments, it was completely silent.

Until Tommy broke the silence, "I'm sorry..."

Ai hugged Tommy,

"Don't blame yourself for anything, Tommy-san..."

Ai let go and looked at Koji and Takuya, who both weren't looking at each other.

"Come on guys... we have to work together... you know?" but they still didn't look at each other and Ai sighed, she was never good at peace making anyways.

Ai turned and gasped in shock, of course she would, because Monzaemon was carrying away Tommy right then.

Before any more argueing could go on, Tommy shouted out while being carried away.

"Uh, guys? HELP?"

At this, Koji and Takuya turned and saw the evil Monzaemon running away with Tommy in his grasp.

"It's that bear again!" Takuya exclaimed, just standing there as Monzaemon ran away with Tommy.

"No, it's different now." Ai corrected.

They began to chase after the bear.

Suddenly, the Monzaemon stopped and turned around to face us. "Heartbreak Attack!" He released a dark purple heart that nailed Takuya directly.

Takuya instantly moaned and fell to his knees, looking as though he was a little kid that was going to throw a tantrum "What's the point? We're never gonna catch him!" He suddenly threw his head back and tears burst out like rivers from his eyes.

"Oh Takuya-san, cheer up! If you keep crying we'll definitely never catch up!"

Koji also had a confused look on his face. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

Takuya stopped crying but was still sniffing and wiped his eyes and looked up,

"I just feel really sad!"

At that moment, Monzaemon unleashed another Heartbreak Attack, and before Ai realised what was happening, she felt like everything was crashing down and there was no hope, and she fell to her knees.

"What's the point of this? We'll never be able to do anything!" and she started crying as well.

"Not you too," Koji grumbled.

Ai cried even harder,

"And none of you care! You're all so mean to me!" and she started to flail her arms about and accidently knocked Takuya on the face.

Takuya stood up and wiped his eyes,

"That attack is so not fair!" He jumped to his feet

"And now Tommy is gone."

Ai finally stopped crying and looked around, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.

"What happened, Koji-san?"

Takuya got up,

"Come on! We need to go and rescue Tommy!"

Ai nodded,

"Yea!" but Koji just looked away,

"Yea, whatever..."

And they stared in pursuit of the oversized bear.

Koji looked around at the overly bright colored buildings. "I don't see it anywhere," he mumbled, glancing at Takuya who just shrugged.

Ai looked around, but of course, she out of all three of them had the worst eye-sight and was hopless as well.

"This is our fault, since we were fighting," Takuya stated,

"This really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park. I'd never been so worried in my life"

"I know. Little kids are always getting in the way." Koji's remark caused Ai to look downcast, but none of them noticed.

But then he managed to tick Takuya off, again.

"That's not what I meant! Man, you must be the most selfish wide world!"

He then continued to lecture Koji,

"We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us! Ugh, don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?"

Ai looked away, and sighed, Takuya really shouldn't press into other people's lives, especially Koji's.

Koji's expression wasn't seen because his back was facing us,

"I don't have any. Happy now?"

Takuya gave the Warrior of Light an look. "Oh"

Much to everyone's suprise, Koji kept talking,

"See, I don't know anything about having brothers or sisters..."

"Well, then, why don't you justimagine Tommy is your little brother? And imagine what it'd be like for a little kid to be alone and afraid."

Koji paused, then started running with determination, and Takuya followed him after while Ai just sighed and shook her head,

"I'll never understand boys..."

Takuya was the first one to stop, seeing a robot flying through the air.

"Hey, flying robot, we're looking for a little kid and a bear. Have you seen them at any chance?"

The robot nodded and pointed, flying off in that direction and they followed, soon reaching a lavender castle

"In that creepy castle?" Koji stated while Ai snickered.

"How can it be creepy, its lavender!" Takuya exclaimed and laughed while pulling us towards it.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Koji lectured while Ai laughed.

We stopped before the drawbridge and looked upon it. Reminds me of Zoe, Ai thought and smiled silently.

The bridge lowered and they crossed it, reaching a courtyard.

Takuya looked at the stars with determination burning in his eyes and ran up the stairs shouting along the way,

"Hang on Tommy, here I come!" and Koji followed after.

They heard shouts coming from behind a wooden door at the top of the steps and Ai saw Takuya's face grow tense.

They both kicked the door down but suddenly stopped and Ai looked confused, before going on her tippy toes and peeping over Koji's shoulder.

But Tommy wasn't hurt nor being attacked; he was playing video games with Monzaemon, who was now back in his normal yellow form.

Koji was first to speak

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

Tommy turned and smiled at us. "I'm playing!"

"But we thought you were in trouble" Takuya stated.

Tommy nodded while this time Monzaemon spoke. "I know. I feel just awful about that. But this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyway." He patted Tommy on the back,

He's a good boy."

Tommy grinned happily, "So can we keep him?"

"No!" Koji and Takuya both exclaimed while Ai just laughed,

"I'm fine with it" but Koji and Takuya just glared at her.

We all walked out of the castle and were confronted by a panda bear wearing a red cape.

Gesturing to the Toyagumon behind him, the Digimon's name who was Pandamon stated, "To make up for our mistakes, the Toyagumon insisted that they take you off the island."

We were led to a small plane and we took off into the air. And Takuya started talking.

"Hey, Tommy how come you weren't scared?" he questioned.

"I'm not afraid of airplanes," Tommy stated,

"I meant when you were captured by that bear."

Tommy laughed and rubbed the back of his hat sheepishly,

"Well, to be honest, I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants—" And Ai snickered "—but then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play games with me."

Takuya gave a small laugh as Koji stated flatly, "Probably only a kid could figure that out."

Takuya turned back and grinned deviously,

"You're right. You thought kids weren't good for anything."

At that moment, the Toyagumon flying the plane turned back to look at us. "Hey! If you look down, you can see the forest."

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed, being the first one to take a glace at the ground below.

"Cool!" Takuya shouted.

Koji glanced down briefly, stating flatly, "It's just trees." while Ai looked down and shuddered, moving closer to Koji.

"So high..."

Apparently, the Toyagumon thought we may enjoy the next thing he had in mind. "And for a little treat..." He steered the plane upward, making us fly in a big loop.

Ai squeaked and clung onto what was next to her for dear life, and apparently it was Koji who was apparently flustered but Ai didn't notice.

The Toyagumon turned back to us, stating, "There are parachutes below your seats. Good luck to you all."

"WHAT?" Ai yelled, apparently the idea of jumping off a plane wasn't on her list of 'Things to Do'.

They fastened the parachutes and leapt off the plane. Falling slowly down, Koji questioned while holding onto Ai who was still clinging onto him,

"What is that?"

"It looks like a boat!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

Takuya smiled widely. "It's Zoe and the others!"

"Good timing!" Zoe called out and waved from where she was.


	6. Chapter 6: A new Warrior arising

Koji and Ai decided to stick with Takuya and the rest for the time being

since they were all going the same way.

Ai sighed, she was the only one out of all of them that hasn't gotten her Spirit yet, she felt useless.

"We'll camp here for tonight... rest well because we're going to go to the Forest Terminal tomorrow morning" Bokomon stated and he sat down with everyone following him.

Ai sat and leaned her back on a tree.

How was things back home? How's her parents? Did they notice she was missing?

Probably not.

Night time soon came and everyone else was asleep, well, except for Ai as she had gotten up and was sitting next to the fire.

"Can't sleep?"

Ai looked up to see Koji sitting down next to her.

"Yea..."

Ai looked up to the sky. The stars were shining brightly. The silence was awkward.

"How does it feel?" Ai finally asked,

"What?"

"To be a digimon, you know; how did it feel when you turned into Lobomon"

"...Why are you asking?"

Ai laughed a little,

"You all have your Spirits, except for me of course. I just wanted to know how it felt..."

Koji shrugged,

"It's not easy to explain"

"Right," Ai said. The silence returned.

Ai stood up,

"I'm going to rest. Good night Koji" and Koji nodded,

"I better get some rest as well."

Ai woke up to the sound of yelling and she opened her eyelids slowly.

Everyone had their D-Tectors in their hands, and were all in a defense position.

"What's happening?" Ai asked

Zoe pointed to a tree which was burnt,

"That! Someone or something attacked us!"

Ai nodded, it was probably a digimon but... if it was she couldn't do anything... she didn't have a spirit, where was her spirit? Did she even have one? Was she even meant to be here?

"Look out!"

Ai looked up, she was so deep in thought she wasn't aware of anything happening around her. Dark colored creature similar to bats was aiming directly towards her, she luckily jumped out of the way just in time.

Everyone looked up, to see a a women with red eyes and long white hair and had tattered bat wings (Sugar: Sorry, I'm not good at describing...).

_"LadyDevimon. A female Fallen Angel Digimon. Its Special Move is reversing the opponent's power into dark energy, obliterating them from within." _said the voice from Ai's D-tector.

"So these are the legendary warriors? Ha, their nothing but a bunch of useless kids!" the Digimon then laughed.

"Who are you calling useless, you old witch?" Takuya yelled back raising a fist at LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon laughed,

"Watch your mouth kid, it'll be the death of you one day." LadyDevimon warned before firing an attack,

"Darkness Wave!"

Everyone jumped out of the way and they all Spirit Evolved well, with the exception of Ai.

"Ai, stay back and don't worry! We'll take care of this!" Agunimon said and Ai nodded, while the others of moved in front of her and the battle began.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon sent bits of fire towards LadyDevimon but she just flew out of the way,

"Howling Laser!" And unfortunately, Lobomon missed.

"Lightning Blitz" LadyDevimon deflected the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Crystal Breeze"

Ai watched helplessly as LadyDevimon deflected their attacks easily and fired her own attack,

"Darkness Wave," Kazemon and Kumamon went flying into a tree while the rest dodged it.

"Damnit! It's not working!" Agunimon yelled in frustration and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let's try attacking altogether" Kazemon suggested and they agreed on that.

"Pyro Punch"

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Thuuundeeer Fissst!"

"Tempest Twist!"

"Blizzard Blaster"

LadyDevimon laughed and fired another Darkness Wave attack and they both collided causing a huge explosion.

"Did we get her?" Kumamon asked as the dust cleared to only reveal LadyDevimon safely unharmed.

"Are we done with the kids play?"

If Ai was really worried before, she's even more worried now. How can one digimon be so strong?

"Now let's finish this," LadyDevimon declared and flew up even higher, "Evil Wing!"

Ai watched helplessly as Kazemon and Kumamon went smashing into the ground, Lobomon and Agunimon flew into rocks while Beetlemon went through three or four trees tree.

Ai was vulnerable now.

Nothing to protect her now.

No one to protect her now.

LadyDevimon finally noticed Ai standing there doing nothing,

"Oh so there's one more of you, hmm?" she questioned, Ai didn't do anything but standing there.

"Ai! Run!" Lobomon yelled and tried to free himself from the rocks, but Ai was too stunned to run.

LadyDevimon laughed at Lobomon's helpless situation and turned back to Ai,

"Darkness Wave!"

"Ai!" Lobomon shouted, helpless.

Ai stood there. She was too shocked, her eyes were all focused on the bats coming towards her and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was dark.

Did she die? Because if she was, then death was less painful then she thought it would be.

Ai was floating in pitch black darkness, until it morphed into a park were two little girls about five the first one had short blackish brown hair and brown eyes and the second had long brown hair tied into pigtails with brown eyes. You can obviously see that they were twins.

Ai recongnized them...

because it was her and...

Her sister.

Ai watched as her younger self turned to her sister,

"Hey Chie! Look there's an ice cream van!"

"Yea! Ice cream!" Chie said happily turning to her sister,

"Can you buy some for me?" the younger Ai asked,

Chie nodded and skipped towards the gate,

"Wait here!"

(11 year old) Ai looked horrified, remembering what was going to happen.

"STOP! WAIT! NO! DON'T GO!" She yelled and panicked, but Chie couldn't hear her.

Ai watched helplessly as Chie ran across the road without noticing the incoming truck...

She watched as it collided into her...

She watched helplessly...

As her dear sister get hit.

The scene before her changed into a hospital room, were she saw the young Chie hooked up with wires and machines. She saw her mother crying and her father comforting her and young Ai... she was helpless, as she stood there.

The scene soon faded back into darkness.

Tears came from Ai's eyes as she started crying.

She was helpless.

She was useless.

She was weak.

Ai cried out uncontrollably, the last thing she ever needed was to see that horrible memory again.

She didn't need to see her sister, her dear beloved sister nearly dying.

Ai looked up into the darkness.

What's happening to Koji and everyone else?

_Everyone else!_

Ai didn't do anything to help them, all she did was cause trouble for Koji, all she did was being a big nuisance.

She never helped when they were attacked.

She never helped when they were in trouble.

God damnit she never helped in anything.

"I just..." Ai smiled slightly, "For once... I just want to protect people I hold dear to me.."

Ai looked up,

"I don't want to be so helpless... anymore...!"

It's like the words were some sort of magical code, the darkness was fading being replace by bright shades of colors and she saw something glowing in the distance...

A Spirit!

Ai was sure it was a Spirit, since she saw Kazemon's spirit when they were in breezy village.

But then Ai gasped. She was the only one here and... everyone else had gotten their Spirits already so...

Was that her Spirit? Ai's D-tector started beeping, and Ai tooked it out slowly, gazing at it for a few seconds before aiming it at the Spirit and it slowly sucked into her D-Tector.

Slowly everything turned back into the forest, she saw Lobomon and Agunimon breaking free from the rocks, Kumamon and Kazemon standing up slowly and finally Beetlemon got up. Bokomon and Neemon were hiding behind a tree and holding onto each other (Sugar: Heehee Minty: ::Faceplams::)

LadyDevimon was still there and she laughed,

"Don't be so sad! You'll all be joining her very soon!"

"Shut up!" Lobomon yelled out in rage.

Obviously they didn't notice her yet.

"Guys..." Ai said out gently, and everyone turned to stare at her in shock, even LadyDevimon.

Ai looked at them with eyes filled with determination, she was no longer helpless. She was going to protect the people she valued and held dear. No longer was she going to run. No.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Ai for the first time, spirit evolved.

"Lillymon!" (Sugar: YEA! IT'S LILLYMON3 Minty: ::sigh::)

"What?"

LadyDevimon was abousletly outraged,

"This is utterly nonsense!"

"Alright guys! Let's try attacking her together once more since we've got Lilymon!" Agunimon yelled out and everyone got ready to attack.

"Pyro Darts!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Lightning Blitz"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blasteer"

"Flower Cannon!"

Everyone cheered as LadyDevimon went flying back and crashing onto the ground.

"Damn it" LadyDevimon hissed before flying back into the dark,

"Just you wait Legendary Warriors, the next time we meet it'll be your end" She hissed one more time before disappearing.

"We'll be ready then!" Agunimon yelled out and everyone nodded in agreement.


	7. NOTICE IMPORTANT

Hi guys! It's Sugar here, and I'm sorry but this isn't an update ):

I'm sorry to say this but... I've lost interest in this story.

Now don't get me wrong, I just can't write with this OC anymore.

Ai Akahana was this joke idea I had, but she isn't as easy to write as I thought she would turn out to be. She sort of... Turned a bit marysure-ish... And we don't want that do we?

So I'm leaving this story, until I feel like rewriting this story... But school holiday is coming up, and I might rewrite it then.

And once again, my apologies to those who liked this story. ):


End file.
